Dearly Beloved
by Musical Darkness
Summary: Namine reminices about Roxas. Will a special holiday bring them together again?


**Dearly Beloved**

The endless sunset of Twilight Town cast an amber glow over the now not-so-quiet hamlet's late morning, as boys all over the town scrambled with their last minute preparations for the day all had been anticipating. It was March 14th, the day for all boys to show their affection for their special girls in most of the extremely diverse worlds.

Deep within the farthest reaches of Twilight Town, beyond The Woods, sat the silent Old Mansion. Most of the residents of the city thought that it was deserted. However, if one looked closely enough at the right time, there was a girl standing at the top window. The residents of Twilight Town only took this to be a rumor, so none knew of the Nobody who lived there.

Naminé woke up to the sounds of the wind blowing and a faint uproar coming from the town. Pale eyelids fluttered open sleepily to reveal sparkling blue orbs. She sat up slowly and stretched her arms. Yawning slightly, she allowed her eyes to drift over her drawing covered walls, and soon became lost in thought.

Ever since most of Organization XIII had been destroyed, all the Nobodies had gone into hiding. A blue-haired man from what was left of the Organization, named Saïx, had told Naminé to stay in the Old Mansion, and to use a coat from the Organization when she had to go outside.

She allowed her mind to wander for a few more minutes before reluctantly pushing herself out of bed. After going through her morning routine, she saw the note she had left on the table the night before, telling her that she had to go out and get more bread. She quickly grabbed her coat and munny pouch, its contents provided by the remnants of the Organization.

Pulling the hood over her head, concealing her entire body except for her pale nose and mouth, she set off for Tram Common.

*X*X*X*

Pushing her way through the busy crowd, Naminé saw many flashes of white and the romance in the air was so thick, she could touch it. She found the store she was looking for, and bought the bread she needed. Gently carrying the bag, the young Nobody made her way back again through the crowd. For the life of her, she could not understand what all the commotion was about. Suddenly, a hand rested on her shoulder. The Nobody turned around to see a smiling brunette standing behind her. Her lips turned up a bit as she was dragged away by the girl and into an alleyway. Grinning, Olette exclaimed,

"Naminé! What are you doing out here?"

"I needed to stock up on some more bread at home. Do you know what's going on out here today? It's like there are more people here than usual."

Laughing, the brunette giggled, "It's White Day, silly!"

"…White Day?"

"It's like a follow-up to Valentine's Day, and the boys have to give girls presents. Pence and Hayner already gave me chocolate, but they said they had another surprise to attend to."

"I wonder what they could be doing…"

"All I know is that they were _giggling. _And you know how much Hayner hates giggling."

The two girls laughed and talked a bit more before separating. Making her way back to the Old Mansion unnoticed, she entered and put the bread down on the table. Thinking of Olette's words, only one thought ran through her mind.

_Roxas…_

Sighing, she picked up her sketchbook went about her day like normal.

*X*X*X*

As the day wore on, the blonde had thought she had heard sounds around the mansion. More than once, she had heard creaks, and what she thought had been light footsteps. Later, while thinking of where she would place the next line on her most current drawing, a faraway noise that sounded suspiciously like something dropping and giggles following had startled her into making a stray mark on her paper, which had led to furious erasing. After that ordeal, Naminé had decided that she had been sitting for far too long. Setting down her sketchbook, the young Nobody stood up and went to investigate.

As she navigated the well-known halls of the Old Mansion, an eerie silence filled the manor. There had always been some kind of noise in the towers: the wind, birds, creaking, _something_. However, all was silent as Naminé stood motionlessly. Suddenly, the silence was broken as another sound came in, one less heard here: a flute. It played by itself, and it played a _very _familiar melody. Pinpointing where the music was coming from, Naminé hurried toward the Library.

She threw the doors open, looking around for the source of the music. However, it seemed that it was coming from all around her. She called out to whomever could be there, and her eyes looked over the room. They stopped on the table, and on it rested three separate articles. Slowly walking to them, only one thought ran through her mind, and that was the thought of her love still existing. When she reached the table, she gasped. The first item was a packet of music, with the words "Dearly Beloved" adorning the top. It was her favorite song, and she had always listened to it when she was upset or stressed. The music was obviously made for four parts, but where it had said 'Piano', 'Harp', 'Flute', and 'Violin' was scratched out, and were replaced by 'Sora', 'Kairi', 'Roxas', and 'Naminé', respectively. A scrawled note in the corner said,

_One day, we'll play this song together._

Her eyes went to the second item: a single, white rose. She picked it up gently and held it to her nose. The familiar scent washed over her, bringing forth tears to her eyes. But they, once again, drifted to the next, and final, item: A simple note. But upon reading it, Naminé felt that this was the most touching gift of all. It said:

_To my Dearly Beloved, a promise for both of us._

_We are scattered, thrown apart, waiting for the day we all reunite._

_Now I will take the first step for all of us._

_Maybe one day:_

_Nobodies will be complete and themselves._

_Like a wave in the sea, a star in the sky; _

_Small, important, whole. _

_No matter where we are, know that our love will tie us together forever._

_A wave, a star; Separated, but connected._

_-Roxas_

As twin trails of water slid down the blonde's cheeks, she held the precious words close to where her heart was to be. She hadn't noticed that the music was starting to fade away. But right before it was gone completely, she whispered two words, conveying all the emotion a Nobody needed:

"Thank you."

*X*X*X*

Later, worlds away, on Destiny Islands, a spiky haired brunette leaned up against a bent Papou tree. The gentle sea breeze ruffled his hair as his eyes as cerulean eyes scanned over the ocean in front of him. He let out a content sigh as he felt another presence appear next to him. He turned away from the endless waters and, grinning widely, focused his attention on the translucent blond floating next to him.

"See? I told you it would work."

The blonde teenager smiled ruefully and shook his head slightly. Silence reigned for a few seconds before it was broken again.

"Thanks, Sora."

"Anytime, Roxas."


End file.
